Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{2}{7x} + \dfrac{6}{7x}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{2 + 6}{7x}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{8}{7x}$